Pets
by Jace5000
Summary: In this story, Sebastian finally finds someone to love him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Clary was contentedly lying in Central Park with her head on Jace's lap. She was glad to have him back after his time as Sebastian's minion. Her friends were lounging about nearby. Jace nudged her shoulder.

"Isn't that Sebastian?" he asked and pointed to a tall white haired boy with dark eyes that was looking at them.

"Yeah, I think it is," Clary replied. "Should we go after him?"

Jace nodded. "Guys, look! It's Sebastian! Let's get him!" Jace shouted.

The others looked to Jace then looked to where he was pointing. They saw a boy that looked like Sebastian. They all leapt to their feet and started running towards Sebastian. Sebastian turned and ran. They followed him. Sebastian ran down an alley. The alley was a dead end. Sebastian was at the end of the alley. He turned to look at them.

"Did you come to give yourself up to us so we could take you to the Clave?" Jace asked.

"Don't be stupid, Little Brother. I came for my sister," Sebastian snarled. He pulled his sword from its sheath and sprang at them.

Jace pulled a seraph blade out. He blocked Sebastian's blow and punched him in the stomach. Clary had just pulled a dagger out when she felt a tingling sensation. It felt like when your hand or foot falls asleep. The sensation grew stronger before fading. Clary found herself in a large room. She saw sparkly humanoid shapes. When they stopped sparkling, she saw her friends and Sebastian.

"Where are we?" Isabelle asked.

"Don't know. When you guys appeared, it looked like what happens in Star Trek when people are transported," Clary said.

At that moment four large – well, the only word to describe them was aliens – walked in. Two of them looked to be a cross between cats and humans. The one on the far left had purple fur and gold eyes with slit pupils. His eyes seemed to be glowing. He had rounded cat ears on top of his head. He was tall and lean, and Clary could see a tail twitching back and forth behind him. Next to him was another cat alien; this one with fiery red fur, gold green slit-pupil eyes, and slightly pointer rounded cat ears. He was just as tall and lean as the first cat alien, and his tail was also twitching behind him. Clary also noted that he had fangs that poked out from behind his lips.

Next to the two cat aliens were two dog aliens. One had purplish blue fur, electric blue eyes, and pointy ears. One of his ears was ragged like it had been chewed on. He was slightly taller than the two cat aliens and more muscular; He had a snout and his tongue was lolling to the side. Clary could see his sharp canines peeking out. Behind him, his tail was wagging back and forth like an excited dog's. Next to him was another dog alien, this one with greenish blue fur, purple eyes, and pointy ears. Along his snout there were four deep scars. It looked like someone had slashed him with very sharp claws. He was taller than the cat aliens but not as tall as the other dog alien. He had his tongue inside his mouth, but his tail was wagging excitedly behind him.

They were carrying seven cages. They set the cages down and advanced towards the group. The aliens smiled and made crooning sounds. Clary guessed it was supposed to be soothing, but it just freaked her out. Clary backed up. She saw the others doing the same thing. One of the aliens reached out and grabbed Sebastian. Sebastian fought it. He kicked it in the stomach. The alien didn't seem to notice. It just put Sebastian into one of the cages.

Clary was shocked. She had never seen anyone one able to manhandle Sebastian like that. Clary was so distracted by Sebastian getting caught that she didn't see the alien until he grabbed her. She let out a small scream of surprise. Jace looked over at her. Seeing that one of the aliens had her, he rushed forward. He kicked out at the alien, but before his kick could meet its target another alien grabbed him. Clary and Jace were both put into different cages. She watched as two of the aliens grabbed Isabelle and Alec. Magnus threw a spell at one of the aliens, but the alien dodged it and grabbed him as well. Once they were all caged the aliens picked the cages up and carried them out of the room.

#

 _ **I'm asking you,**_

 _ **To please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The aliens took them to another room. This one set up similar to the infirmary in the Institute. Clary felt her cage being set down. She saw the alien with purple fur and glowing gold eyes open the cage Sebastian was in. He pulled Sebastian out and set him on a bed. Another alien, this one another cat alien with green fur and pink eyes, walked over to them. He said something to the purple furred alien that Clary didn't understand, but she did pick up that the new alien called the purple furred alien 'Josh.' That must be his name, Clary thought.

The new alien was wearing what looked like a lab coat. He pulled an object from one of his pockets and began running it over Sebastian's body. Sebastian wasn't too pleased about this and began trying to knock the object from the green furred alien's hand. The purple furred alien – Josh, Clary amended –grabbed Sebastian's wrists and held them in front of him. The green furred alien finished with the object in his hand and began prodding at Sebastian's neck with his fingers.

"I think they're doing some sort of medical exam," Clary observed.

"Why would they do that?" Alec asked.

"So that they can determine which of us is healthiest," Magnus suggested.

"But why?" Jace asked.

"That way they know which of us they should dissect," Simon said.

The others looked at him horrified.

"No, I don't think that's what they are doing. Watch, see how they are treating Sebastian," Clary said.

They watched. They saw the alien doctor start examining Sebastian's teeth. Sebastian bit down on the alien's hand. The alien gave a sharp quick tap to Sebastian's nose. Surprised, Sebastian stopped biting the alien's hand. The alien raised his finger and started waggling it in Sebastian's face and scolding him.

"See? It's like they think he's a naughty puppy or something," Clary said.

"Clary's right," Magnus said.

"I am not a puppy," Sebastian said indignantly, overhearing them.

"None of us are pets, but that's how they've treated us so far. Why?" Alec said.

"Maybe they think we are pets," Jace said.

Josh let go of Sebastian's hands. He pulled the sword from the sheath on Sebastian's back. He examined it. He then said something to the other aliens. Josh walked over to a large table and set the sword on top of it. He walked back over to Sebastian and the doctor. Josh started patting Sebastian's body all over. When he came across a dagger Sebastian had under his clothes he took that too. He then began removing Sebastian's clothes in his search for weapons.

"Hey!" Sebastian shouted, grabbing at his shirt when the purple furred alien removed it.

The doctor restrained Sebastian as Josh continued searching for weapons. Clary slapped her hands over her eyes. When the aliens were finished, they redressed Sebastian and put him back in his cage. The doctor said something to the wolf alien with the chewed ear. Clary heard the doctor call him Youkan. Youkan pulled Jace out of his cage.

#

 _ **I'm asking you,**_

 _ **To Please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"I will never be the same after what they just did to me," Jace lamented.

"They de-glittered me!" Magnus cried, distraught.

They had all gone through the examination. The aliens had taken their weapons. When the aliens were done, they had moved them to another room. It was large and had several pens in it. The aliens had put Sebastian in one pen, Jace and Alec in another, Simon and Magnus in a third, and finally, Isabelle and Clary in a fourth one. They had also put some kind of collar on Magnus that interfered with his magic.

"Are you sure you can't do magic?" Alec asked Magnus.

"I'm sure. I've tried several time, and I haven't been able to do any magic," Magnus replied.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Isabelle asked.

"Clary," Sebastian spoke for the first time since his experience with the aliens.

"What?" Clary asked.

"I wasn't asking a question. I was saying you could get us out of here," Sebastian clarified.

"How?" Clary asked. "I don't have a stele, so I can't draw a portal."

"But if you did, could you draw one that got us home?" Jace asked.

"Probably. I don't see why I couldn't," Clary replied.

"Then we'll just have to get you a stele," Simon said.

"How? If you haven't noticed, we are a bit incarcerated," Clary said.

"We'll just have to…" Jace began.

The door to the room had opened, revealing Josh and the red furred cat alien. First they went to Sebastian's pen and set down a bowl of food and a bowl of water. After that they went to each of the others pens and put down two bowls of water and two bowls of food.

Sebastian glared at Josh. When the aliens reached Clary and Isabelle's cage the red furred one crouched down and stared at Clary. He reached through the holes in the pen and wiggled his fingers. He started saying something that sounded like 'Jinko'. He kept repeating that same word over and over again.

"What does he want?" Clary asked, apprehensively.

"I think he wants you to go to him," Isabelle said.

Clary walked forward.

"Clary, what are you doing?" Jace asked.

"Seeing what he wants," Clary responded.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Simon said.

"No," Clary replied.

Clary reached the red furred alien. He seemed very pleased that Clary had come. He started saying something in a praising tone while stroking her arm, his claws lightly scraping her skin. Clary jumped back.

"You do not get to pet me," Clary said to the alien.

The alien seemed disappointed. He turned to his companion and said something and pointed at Clary. Josh, said something back, and walked over to Sebastian's pen. He pointed at Sebastian and said something to the red furred alien. They soon left the room.

"Did you guys notice what their names are?" Clary asked the others.

"I heard them calling each other by different names, but I didn't pay much attention to what they were," Simon said.

"I think the purple furred cat alien with glowing eyes is called Josh. I heard the alien doctor call the wolf alien with the ragged ear, Youkan, and Josh just called the red furred alien Torgan," Clary said.

#

 **Alien's Lexicon**

 **Alien words:**

 **English meaning:**

 **Jinko**

 **Come**

 _ **I'm asking you,**_

 _ **To please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Will was in his room lounging on his bed, reading a book. Someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Will asked.

"It's Jem. Can I come in?" Jem called through the door.

"I don't know? Can you?" Will asked.

"Will," Jem said, exasperated.

"Fine, fine, come in," Will said.

Jem opened the door. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was lying here contemplating who in their right mind would invent ducks," Will answered.

"Well stop. You are going to come with me up to the training room and train with me," Jem said.

Will thought it over. It wasn't a bad idea. He was board, and Jem was well enough to train. Will rolled out of bed.

"OK," he said.

Will and Jem made their way to the training room. When they got there, they each grabbed a sword and started sparing. After a couple minutes of sparing, Will began to feel a strange tingling sensation. It felt like when one of his feet or hands fell asleep.

Suddenly Will found himself and Jem in a large room. Will looked around and saw a tall, muscular humanoid dog creature. The dog creature had purplish blue fur, electric blue eyes, and a chewed ear.

"Who are you?" Jem asked.

The creature didn't respond, just picked Jem up and put him in a cage. Before Will could do anything, the alien had picked him up as well and put him in a cage. Will felt himself being lifted into the air. He watched as the creature carried him and Jem out of the room.

#

Clary had just finished her bowl of food – she might as well keep up her energy – when Youkan brought two more cages into the room. He set the cages down next to a pen. He opened one cage and pulled out a boy with black hair and blue eyes. The boy looked a lot like Alec, Clary thought. After the alien had put the new boy into a pen, he opened the other cage and pulled out a white haired boy with very pale eyes. He deposited this boy into the same cage.

"Who are you people?" the black haired boy asked, looking at them. "Magnus?"

"That would be me," Magnus said.

"Who are your friends?" Will asked.

"This is Simon Lewis, Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Herondale, and Clary Fray. Guys, this is Will Herondale and James Carstairs," Magnus introduced, pointing at each of them as he said their names.

"Call me Jem. How is Jace related to Will? And what about the Lightwoods?"

"I, for one, know I don't have any unknown relatives," Will said.

"I didn't know I had any relatives either," Jace replied.

"Who's that?" Will asked, pointing to Sebastian.

Sebastian had gone to sleep shortly after the cat aliens' visit.

"That's Sebastian Morgenstern," Magnus said.

"He's also a shadowhunter?" Will asked.

"Yeah, but he's an evil one," Jace said.

"How so?" Jem asked.

"He's trying to destroy the world," Isabelle said.

"That would probably put someone in the evil category," Will said.

"Do any of you know why those creatures took us or where they brought us?" Jem asked.

"I think we're on a space ship, and we believe the aliens took us because they think we're pets," Alec said.

Before anybody could say anything else a giant duck with rainbow colored feathers and black eyes walked into the room. Josh and Torgan were following the duck.

#

 _ **I'm asking you,**_

 _ **To please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"I knew ducks were evil creatures not from Earth!" Will and Jace both exclaimed at the same time.

Alec and Jem shook their heads.

"You two are ridiculous," Clary said.

The multicolored duck waddled over to Clary's and Isabelle's pen. He quacked at Torgan. His voice sounded like Donald Duck had breathed helium. Torgan said something and pointed to Clary. The duck waddled closer to the pen and peered at Clary. He studied her for a few minutes then turned to Torgan and quacked. A look of glee spread across Torgan's face. He jumped up and down clapping his paws together. The duck quacked sharply at the cat alien and he calmed down a bit. He reached in and grabbed Clary. He pulled her close to his chest and petted her hair.

The big duck, along with Torgan, holding his new pet, and Josh walked over to the pen Sebastian was in. Sebastian had been woken by the commotion of the aliens. The duck waddled up to the pen and looked at Sebastian. He quacked at Josh. A smile spread across Josh's face, and he reached into the pen and picked up Sebastian. A look of pure horror crossed Sebastian's face.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! N. O. No! I am NOT going with this alien!" Sebastian shouted, trying to get away from Josh.

"Calm down, Sebastian," Clary said, smirking.

"I will not calm down! The last time this alien took me some place he had an alien doctor put a thermometer in my…" Sebastian was saying.

Clary clapped her hands over her ears. "Stop! I don't need to hear this!" she shouted.

"They strip searched me. You can be calm because they didn't try that on you," Sebastian said.

"That's because I cooperated," Clary smirked at Sebastian.

The cat aliens took Clary and Sebastian of the room and down several different corridors. Finally they reached a door and the aliens entered. Inside was a suite of rooms. They entered into a very large reception area that led to an even larger living room. There was an enormous kitchen attached to the living room and a huge dining area next to it. A wide hallway led to more rooms.

Torgan took Clary into a gigantic bedroom. He placed her on the biggest bed Clary had ever seen, then proceeded to strip out of his clothes. Embarrassed, Clary turned away. Clary heard water running. She turned and saw Torgan was in a bathroom. He had changed into older, rattier looking clothes. Clary wondered why he had changed if he was going to take a shower or bath. The alien came back into the room. He approached Clary. Clary had a bad feeling that bath wasn't for the alien.

#

 _ **I'm asking you,**_

 _ **To please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The purple furred alien – Josh is what Sebastian remembered Clary had called him – took Sebastian into his bedroom. He set Sebastian down on a chair. The alien pulled out clothes and started changing.

"Dude, I'm sitting right here!" Sebastian cried, horrified.

"Heessh, Veeshkan," Josh said.

Veeshkan? Was that supposed to be his name?

After the alien had finished changing, he went into a side room. Sebastian heard water running. He wondered why the alien had changed clothes if he was going to take a bath. A horrifying thought struck. What if the alien wasn't planning on taking a bath? What if he was planning on giving one? Sebastian got up out of the chair and headed for the door. He reached up to grab the door knob. His alien captor came out of the bathroom. He walked over to Sebastian and picked him up.

"Nooooooooo! I don't want or need a bath! Let me go!" Sebastian wailed.

The alien started making a purring sound. It was calming and Sebastian started to settle down. The calmness disappeared as soon as he saw the bath. The alien began taking off Sebastian's clothes.

"Stop taking off my clothes!" Sebastian yelled, trying to grab back his shirt.

Josh set it out of Sebastian's reach. He finished divesting Sebastian of his clothes and put him in the bath. Sebastian sat there and glared at the alien. When he finished destroying Earth, he was going to find the planet this alien came from and destroy it too. Josh started running a wash cloth over Sebastian's body. Sebastian struggled. He didn't want some alien guy touching him. Anywhere. Josh set down the wash cloth and grabbed the Sebastian's wrists. He looked straight into Sebastian's eyes.

"Feesht," the alien commanded.

The alien then started stroking Sebastian's hair, making murmuring sounds. Sebastian almost preferred it when the alien was washing him, but not quite. At least now he didn't have to worry about the alien washing his private parts. Or maybe he did. Sebastian thought as he saw the alien pick up the wash cloth.

After Sebastian's bath the alien rubbed a fluffy towel all over his body. He dressed Sebastian then pulled out a brush. When Josh was finished with Sebastian's hair, he picked him up and carried him out of the room. He set Sebastian down next to Clary. They were seated on a couch.

"I take it you didn't enjoy your bath?" Clary smirked.

"And you did?" Sebastian sneered.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? It was very relaxing," Clary replied.

"You didn't mind the alien touching you? Washing you?" Sebastian asked incredulously.

"Washing? Torgan let me take a bath by myself. I guess Josh didn't let you do that," Clary grinned at Sebastian.

Sebastian just growled at her.

#

 **Alien's Lexicon**

 **Alien words:**

 **English meaning:**

 **Jinko**

 **Come**

 **Heesh**

 **Hush, be quiet, shush**

 **Veeshkan**

 **Sebastian's alien name**

 **Feesht**

 **Stop**

 _ **I'm asking you,**_

 _ **To please review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Jace was worried about Clary. He was pacing back and forth in his cell when the giant duck returned with the two wolf aliens. The duck quacked something at the wolf aliens. The alien with the ragged ear pointed at Jace. Jace remembered his name was Youkan. The duck nodded and Youkan walked over to him. He picked Jace up. The duck said something to the dog alien with the scars on his snout and Jace heard the dog alien's name was Tak. Jace watched as Tak pointed at Simon. He walked over to him and picked him up. The two aliens walked out of the room carrying their new pets.

Youkan and Tak walked into a suite of rooms. Jace saw that they were in a humongous reception area that was attached to an even larger living room. Off to the side was a ginormous kitchen. Still carrying Jace, Youkan walked down a wide hallway. He opened a door and walked into the room, crossed the room and opened another door, leading into a bathroom. Youkan set Jace down on an oversized toilet. Jace looked around the room. He saw a bathtub, a sink, and a litter box. Jace wondered what the litter box was for. Then he wondered if it was for him. Whatever happened, he was not using a litter box.

Youkan left the room. Jace could see him in the bedroom changing clothes. Jace wondered why the alien was changing, and why the alien had put him in the bathroom. The alien came back into the bathroom and turned on the water. Jace saw water fill the tub. As Youkan walked towards Jace, Jace realized the bath was probably for him. He did not want an alien washing him. Jace tried to dart past Youkan, but was caught. The alien stripped Jace of his clothes and put him into the bath. He then proceeded to rub a soapy wash cloth on Jace. Jace grabbed the wash cloth out of Youkan's hands and rubbed it on his own body. If he was going to have to take a bath, he'd rather wash himself. Youkan seemed very pleased that Jace could bathe himself, and he left the bathroom.

As soon as Jace was finished with his bath, Youkan returned with a big fluffy towel. He dried Jace off and started redressing him. When Jace was dressed, Youkan picked him up and took him back to the living room. He set Jace down next to Simon. Simon had also been bathed, judging from the wet hair.

Jace had a sudden thought. What if the red cat alien had bathed Clary like the Youkan had tried to bathe him? If that cat alien so much as looked at Clary without her clothes on; Jace would kill him.

"You OK?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, just worried about Clary," Jace replied.

"I wonder what happened to the others," Simon said.

#

 _ **I'm asking you,**_

 _ **To Please review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

After Jace and Simon had gone, the evil duck, as Will had dubbed him, left. A short while later he returned with four other aliens. Two were cat aliens, and two were dog aliens. One cat alien had black fur and bright green eyes. He was tall and lean like all the other cat aliens, but Will noticed he walked with a slight limp. He walked over to Magnus, and looked at him. He then walked over to Alec and looked at him. The limping black furred cat alien pointed at both Magnus and Alec. He said something to the evil duck alien. The evil duck alien nodded his head in consent.

The other cat alien was tall and lean. He had white fur and one baby blue eye. His other eye had an eye patch over it, but Will assumed it was the same color. He walked over to Isabelle's pen. He looked at her then spoke to the evil duck. The duck nodded and the white furred alien picked Isabelle up. Both the cat aliens took their new pets and left.

Will saw one of the dog aliens walk towards him. The alien was tall and muscular. He had hot pink fur. His eyes were strange. One of them was a nice sky blue, but the other was a lavender color.

"You cannot adopt me. Our looks would clash horribly," Will said.

Will heard Jem cough. He looked at him to make sure he was OK and saw that he was just covering up a laugh.

The alien picked up Will. The other dog alien was tall and muscular. He had orange fur and red eyes. He picked up Jem and the dog aliens walked out with their new pets.

#

Clary was asleep on a rug on the floor. After the aliens had fed Clary and Sebastian, they had picked them up and headed back to their rooms. Torgan had set Clary down on the rug and made a motion to stay.

Clary remembered hearing Sebastian screaming that he didn't want a bath and teasing him about it. This brought a smile to her face. She would always have this to tease her brother with. Clary wondered where Jace was and what he was doing. Tomorrow she hoped she would be able to see him. She needed to talk to him. She needed to talk to all her friends, so they could make a plan to escape. Eventually, Clary fell asleep.

#

Sebastian's bedtime wasn't so easy. When he realized where Josh was taking him, he had started struggling. Josh had sighed and wrapped his arms around Sebastian in a way that restricted his movement and caused him to curl up in a ball like position. Josh had then sat down on the edge of his bed and rocked him back and forth, purring to him. This had eventually lulled Sebastian to sleep.

Sebastian later woke up. He found himself lying at the foot Josh's bed. He had gotten off the bed and lay down on a rug on the floor. He was not going to share a bed with some alien guy, whether that guy thought he was a pet or not. He thought about how Clary had teased him earlier for screaming about not wanting to take a bath. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to get her for that. It was like she was actually acting like his sister. Sebastian yawned and fell back asleep.

#

 _ **I'm asking you,**_

 _ **To please review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The next morning Sebastian woke to the sound of humming. He looked up and saw Josh sitting at a desk doing something. He didn't know what the alien was doing. Sebastian got up and headed for the bathroom. The alien got up from his desk and followed him in. Sebastian looked over his shoulder at him. He didn't know why Josh was following him. He better not try to give him another bath. Instead of taking off Sebastian's clothes and putting him in a bath the alien picked him up and set him in a litter box. Sebastian was appalled. He was NOT going to use a litter box. EVER. Josh looked at him and made a gesture as if to say go on. Sebastian tried to step out of the box, but the alien just picked him up and put him back in.

Sebastian glared at the alien. Josh had made him use a litter box. Josh picked him and left the room. He set him down on the couch and went to the kitchen. Sebastian saw Clary walk out of the Torgan's room and into the living room. She sat down on the couch next to him. Torgan walked out of his room and made his way to the kitchen. The aliens soon returned and set two bowls of water and two bowls of food down on the floor.

After they were finished eating the aliens each picked up their pets and headed back to their rooms. Josh set Sebastian down on his bed and picked up something off his desk. Sebastian saw that the item he had picked up was a collar. Sebastian scowled at the alien. Josh stepped towards him and brought the collar up. Sebastian shoved at the alien's hands, trying to keep him from putting a collar on him. Josh set the collar aside and sat on the bed. He picked Sebastian up and set him down on his lap, then started petting Sebastian. Sebastian tried to leap out of the alien's lap, but Josh wouldn't let him. He just held him and continued stroking Sebastian's head.

"Let me go! I do not want to be petted!" Sebastian howled.

Josh started making the purring sound again. Sebastian was so occupied by trying to get off the alien's lap that he didn't notice when Josh picked up the collar. Sebastian felt something snap around his neck. He brought his hands up and felt the collar. He started searching for a way to get it off.

"Take this thing off me!" he yelled.

Josh grabbed Sebastian's wrists and held them in front of him.

"Feesht sheeller wu fellderhined," Josh said.

Sebastian didn't know what that meant, but guessed it meant leave the collar alone. Josh let go of Sebastian's hands and grabbed a leash. He attached the leash to Sebastian's collar. Josh set Sebastian on the ground and got up. He held the leash and headed for the door. Sebastian stood where the alien had set him down until the leash tugged at his collar. Sebastian walked behind Josh into the living room.

Sebastian saw Clary with Torgan already there. He saw that Clary was also wearing a collar, but without a leash.

"How did you get him to not put a leash on you?" Sebastian asked, angry that he was forced to wear a collar and a leash.

"I cooperated," Clary sing-songed.

Sebastian growled at Clary. He felt a sharp hard tap to his nose.

"Feesht wendering," Josh said sternly.

Clary burst out laughing. "You just got scolded for growling," she said in between laughs.

Sebastian glared at her as they left the suite.

#

 **Alien's Lexicon**

 **Alien words:**

 **English meaning:**

 **Jinko**

 **Come**

 **Heesh**

 **Hush, be quiet, shush**

 **Veeshkan**

 **Sebastian's alien name**

 **Feesht**

 **Stop**

 **Sheeller**

 **Touching**

 **Wu**

 **Your**

 **Fellderhined**

 **Collar**

 **Wendering**

 **Growling**

 _ **I'm asking you,**_

 _ **To please review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Clary was still giggling when she walked out of the suite behind Torgan. As soon as the door closed behind them, a door opened in front of them and out walked Jace and Simon. Jace and Simon were both wearing leashes. The aliens walked down the hall letting their pets stroll along behind them.

"We have got to find our stuff and get out of here," Jace declared.

"Yeah," Clary nodded. "But I say we leave Sebastian here," Clary grinned.

"What! No!" Sebastian shrieked.

"What's Sebastian screaming about?" Isabelle asked, as she, Magnus, Alec, Jem, and Will joined them.

"They want to leave me here!" Sebastian wailed. "Don't leave me here! You can't! Please, I'm begging you! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

"Calm down, Sebastian. Your drawing the attention of the aliens," Jace said, his lips twitching like he was trying not to smile. "We'll think about taking you with us."

"Tell you what, Sebastian. If you turn yourself over to the Clave when we get back to Earth, we'll take you back with us," Clary said.

"How are we supposed to get back?" Jem asked.

"I'll make a portal," Clary said.

"What's a portal?" Will asked.

"It's a magical doorway that allows you to go anywhere you want," Magnus explained. "As long as you've been there before and you can picture it in your mind."

"If it's magic then how come Clary is doing it and not you? I thought shadowhunters couldn't do magic," Jem asked.

"I can make a portal because I know the runes to create it," Clary said.

"There are runes to make a portal? How come we've never heard of them?" Will asked.

"You've never heard of them because we are," Clary gestured to the group, "part of a secret organization in the Clave that learns special runes and other special abilities. Except Sebastian. He joined the evil version of that club."

"There's a secret organization in the Clave?" Will asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes, but you can't tell anybody about it. If you do, we'll have Magnus do a spell to make you forget, and the spell doesn't always work right. Sometimes the spell makes people forget more than they are supposed to," Jace said.

"We won't tell anybody," Will said.

"You have to swear on the Angel," Alec said.

"I swear on the Angel we won't tell anybody," Jem and Will said at the same time.

"Good," Jace said.

"We need to find our stuff, so Clary can draw the portal," Simon said.

"We'll have to find a way to look around the ship," Isabelle said.

"Clary probably could. She already has that red furred cat alien wrapped around her finger," Sebastian said.

"That I do," Clary agreed.

The aliens had taken them to a recreational place. Josh grabbed a ball. He walked over to Sebastian and held the ball under his nose.

"Charclay, Veeshkan," Josh said and threw the ball.

The ball sailed through the air and would have gone right over Clary's head had she not put her hand up and caught it.

"Who wants to play monkey in the middle?" Clary asked.

#

 **Alien's Lexicon**

 **Alien words:**

 **English meaning:**

 **Jinko**

 **Come**

 **Heesh**

 **Hush, be quiet, shush**

 **Veeshkan**

 **Sebastian's alien name**

 **Feesht**

 **Stop**

 **Sheeller**

 **Touch**

 **Wu**

 **Your**

 **Fellderhined**

 **Collar**

 **Wendering**

 **Growling**

 **Charclay**

 **Fetch**

 _ **Please review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Clary, Jace, Alec, and Magnus were on one team and Simon, Isabelle, Jem, and Will were on the other. Sebastian was in the middle. Clary threw the ball. It sailed over Sebastian's head. Will caught it. He threw it back, and Jace caught it. The aliens watched as they played.

Alec threw the ball and instead of sailing past Sebastian, Sebastian caught it. Alec and Sebastian switched places. They continued playing for a little while. One of the aliens caught the ball as it sailed through the air. He put it away. The aliens walked over to their pets and reattached their leashes.

They pulled them out of the room and walked a little ways to another room. The new room was like a park. They spread out a blanket and set food on top of it. They pulled bowls of food and water out for their pets and placed them on the ground.

After eating, the shadowhunters, along with Simon and Magnus, began wandering about looking at the different plants. Sebastian looked at one and sniffed it. He sneezed. He sneezed again. And again. Sebastian continued sneezing. Josh noticed and walked over to them, looked at Sebastian, and then said something to the other aliens. Josh picked Sebastian up and started walking for the door. Torgan picked Clary up and followed. Clary turned and saw the other aliens doing the same.

The aliens took them to the infirmary – the chamber of evil as Sebastian had dubbed it – and set them down on the beds. Josh called for the doctor. As soon as Sebastian saw the doctor, he began struggling.

"No! Keep Doc Evil away from me!" Sebastian screeched, and sneezed.

Josh held Sebastian's struggling form and spoke to the doctor. The doctor nodded and picked up a small device. He ran it over Sebastian's body. The doctor looked at it. He walked over to a fridge and pulled out a tiny jar of liquid. He picked up a hypodermic needle and filled it part way with the liquid. He put the needle on a tray and walked over to Sebastian. He spoke to Josh, and Josh wrapped his arms around Sebastian to hold him still. The doctor then injected Sebastian with the liquid.

The doctor then scanned each of the other pets. Determining there was apparently nothing wrong with them, he said something to the other aliens.

"Maybe we shouldn't take Sebastian with us. It's so much fun watching the aliens play with him," Jace said.

"You can't leave me here! I already promised to go with you to the Clave!" Sebastian shouted.

Sebastian's nose started to lengthen.

"What's happening to me?" Sebastian asked, nervously.

"I think you have developed Pinocchionitice," Magnus said.

"What is Pinocchionitice?" Sebastian asked.

"It's a disease that makes your nose grow longer when you tell a lie," Magnus said.

"But I didn't lie," Sebastian protested.

"Technically, you did. You said that you had already promised to go to the Clave with us when we got back to Earth, but you haven't promised yet," Clary said.

"How do I get rid of this Pinocchionitice?" Sebastian asked.

Magnus shrugged. "Don't know. There has been only one person who has had Pinocchionitice before, and he had to have woodpeckers eat away the extra part of his extended nose."

"I'm not letting woodpeckers eat my nose!" Sebastian exclaimed, emphatically.

"How about a duck?" Will asked.

Ignoring Will's suggestion, Sebastian asked, "Who was this other person?"

"Pinocchio," Magnus answered.

#

 **I'm asking you,**

 **To please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Seeing Sebastian's nose grow, Josh called the doctor alien back over to them. He pointed at Sebastian's nose. The doctor alien held up his scanner and ran it over Sebastian's nose and face.

"If you don't know how to get rid of Pinocchionitice, how am I supposed to get rid of it?" Sebastian asked Magnus.

"Why don't you try telling the truth?" Simon suggested.

"I am wearing clothes," Sebastian said.

Sebastian's nose started to return to a normal size.

"It worked," Sebastian said.

"Not necessarily. Try telling another lie," Magnus instructed.

"I have my weapons," Sebastian lied.

His nose immediately started to elongate.

"I will destroy the world," Sebastian said.

His nose went back to normal.

The others watched in alarm.

"Don't be so alarmed," Magnus reassured them. "His nose grows and shrinks based on what he believes is the truth. Not on what really is the truth."

The alien doctor went over to the freezer again and pulled out another tiny jar of liquid. He filled another syringe part way full and walked over to Sebastian. He injected the contents of the syringe into Sebastian's arm. Josh touched Sebastian's nose. Sebastian tried to swat his hand away. Josh pulled his hand away and said something to the doctor.

"I am an egomaniac," Sebastian said.

His nose didn't grow.

"I'm cured," Sebastian said.

"No, you really are an egomaniac," Simon said.

"Try a different lie," Magnus said.

"I'm sitting here naked," Sebastian said.

His nose didn't grow.

"OK, now you have to agree that I'm cured," Sebastian said.

"I do believe you are. It must have been an allergic reaction to whatever they injected you with," Magnus said.

The aliens picked up their pets and left the room. They each went their separate ways, heading back to their rooms.

#

 **I'm asking you,**

 **To please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

The aliens carrying Sebastian and Clary walked into their suite. They set Clary and Sebastian down on the couch. Josh went to the kitchen and got something. He returned with a bowl in his hand, sat down on the couch, and pulled Sebastian into his lap. Sebastian struggled, trying to get off. Josh set the bowl down beside him and hugged Sebastian close to his chest. Clary giggled.

"This isn't funny, Little Sister," Sebastian growled at her.

"From my position it is," Clary said, smiling.

Josh pulled something out of the bowl. He held it in front of Sebastian's mouth. Clary could see it was supposed to be a treat. This made Clary laugh harder. Sebastian glared at her, and opened his mouth to speak. Josh put the food into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian shifted his glare to the alien.

When Josh was finished feeding Sebastian treats, he picked Sebastian up and walked to his room. Clary guessed it was late. She was tired. Torgan had left to do something. Clary stretched out on the couch.

A while later Clary felt herself being lifted. She opened her eyes and saw Torgan. He carried her to his room and set her on the bed. Clary closed her eyes. She drifted back to sleep to the sounds of the alien getting ready for bed.

#

Sebastian's bed time did not progress so smoothly. When Josh carried him into his bedroom, he set Sebastian down and began looking through a chest of drawers. Sebastian saw the alien pull something out. Josh turned around and held up a shirt and a pair of pants. They weren't a normal t-shirt and jeans. No, this looked like something you would dress your dog in. On the front of the baby blue shirt there was something written in big baby pink letters. It said 'Twrilogu Shemprocilo'. Sebastian didn't know what it meant, but he knew he did not want to wear it. Josh walked over to him and picked him up. He started stripping Sebastian of his clothes.

"Stop! What is it with you taking off my clothes?!" Sebastian shouted.

Josh didn't stop. Eventually he had Sebastian out of his clothes, and started re-dressing him in the shirt and pants. Sebastian glared at Josh throughout the whole process. When the alien was finished he stepped back and grinned at Sebastian. Sebastian looked down at himself. The others would laugh themselves sick if they ever found out about this, Sebastian thought.

The clothes, though hideous, were comfortable and Sebastian soon found himself drifting off.

#

 **Alien's Lexicon**

 **Alien words:**

 **English meaning:**

 **Jinko**

 **Come**

 **Heesh**

 **Hush, be quiet, shush**

 **Veeshkan**

 **Sebastian's alien name**

 **Feesht**

 **Stop**

 **Sheeller**

 **Touch**

 **Wu**

 **Your**

 **Fellderhined**

 **Collar**

 **Wendering**

 **Growling**

 **Charclay**

 **Fetch**

 **Twrilogu Shemprocilo**

 **I am a big boy**

 _ **I'm asking you,**_

 _ **To please review.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"No, no, no! I don't need another bath!" Sebastian yelled.

Josh didn't seem to notice Sebastian's reluctance to bathe. He just picked Sebastian up and walked to the bathroom. He stripped Sebastian and put him in the bathtub. When he was finished washing and drying Sebastian, He pulled out another outfit. This one was a bright green t-shirt and orange pants. The shirt had a picture of a cartoonish looking mouse, with a doggy tail.

Josh carried Sebastian into the living room. He set him down on the couch and went to the kitchen. Sebastian saw Torgan walking down the hall, Clary right behind him. Sebastian tried to curl into himself and cover up his outfit as much as possible. When Clary entered the room, he saw that she wasn't in a completely ridiculous outfit. She was in a plain black t-shirt and some kind of legging. When Clary saw Sebastian, she burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Sebastian sneered at her.

"You. In that ridiculous outfit," Clary panted between laughs. "I am so going to have to tell the others. Maybe I can get a picture!"

A horrified look crossed Sebastian's face. "NO!" he shouted.

This made Clary laugh even harder. The aliens looked at them with puzzled looks on their faces, but soon turned back to what they were doing. A short while later, they came into the living room and set out the usual bowls of food and water.

The aliens didn't take them out of the room that day. Instead they sat on the couch. One of them grabbed a remote and pressed something on it. One of the walls began to swivel. When it was finished, Sebastian could see a giant entertainment system. They started watching something, and Sebastian lost interest.

Sebastian watched Clary. Torgan had given her a tablet and she seemed to be drawing on it. Eventually, the movie, or whatever it was, ended. Josh got up and went to his room. When he returned, he had a ball of string in his hand. He unraveled about fifteen feet of the string and cut it off. Josh walked over to Sebastian and dangled the string in his face. Sebastian batted it out of his face. The alien continued dangling the string in his face, and wiggling it around. Again and again Sebastian slapped it away. He looked over at Clary, and saw her convulsing on the couch in fits of laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Sebastian said.

"You. You're like a cat trying to catch a piece of string," she giggled.

"If he stopped sticking it in my face, I would stop trying to get rid of it," Sebastian said.

Clary giggled even more. "He keeps putting it in your face because you are trying to get rid of it. I so need a camera right now!"

Sebastian glared at her and tried to ignore the string being dangled in front of him. Eventually Josh stopped trying to get him to play with the string. The alien left and came back with a ball. Sebastian groaned. This was going to be long day.

#

 _ **I'm asking you,**_

 _ **To Please review.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Will was on the floor of the room that belonged to the alien with heterochromia. Will had him called Tellmar. Tellmar had set him on the floor, then left to get something. The alien returned a few minutes later, carrying a leash. They were going out again today, Will thought. The alien snapped the leash onto Will's collar, and led him out of the room. When they reached the living room, Will saw Jem was already there. They were both dressed in similar outfits. Will had on a blue shirt that matched his eyes, and black pants. Jem had on a gray shirt and black pants.

The aliens led them down several hallways. They met up with the others, and Will saw that everybody was dressed similarly. Except Sebastian. Sebastian had on a neon orange shirt and hot pink pants. Will couldn't help but smirk a little.

#

Clary walked beside Jace as the aliens led them back to the park. They sat on the grass with the others and discussed how they were planning to get their stuff back.

"We still need to find our stuff," Simon said.

"Yeah, but how do we get away from them?" Clary asked.

"Sebastian could fake a seizure," Jace suggested. "That would probably distract them."

Sebastian glared at Jace. "I am not faking a seizure. Who knows what they'll do to me if I do?!"

"It might make them even more attentive to all of us," Jem said.

Suddenly, a blaring alarm started to wail. It sounded like a thousand ducks. The aliens leaped to their feet and left the room.

"What is that?" Alec questioned in a loud voice.

"I don't know," Magnus said.

"I think something's wrong!" Isabelle exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, but what?" Clary had to shout to be heard over the sound of the alarm.

"Guys, this is our chance to look for our weapons!" Will yelled.

"Will's right! We should start looking for our stuff!" Jace hollered.

They left the room, and made their way along the corridor. They turned down another. This one had several doors along it. They felt the ship shake beneath their feet. They saw three people materialize in front of them. The people were facing away, but Clary could see that they were probably porcupine aliens. At least that was what she guessed they were based on the spines covering their backs. The new aliens walked away from them.

The shadowhunters, along with Simon and Magnus, slowly made their way down the new corridor. They reached the first door and opened it.

#

 _ **I'm asking you,**_

 _ **To please review.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Inside the room, Clary saw their shadowhunter stuff sitting on a table. They ran over to it and they each grabbed their stuff.

"No, you do not get your sword back," Jace said as Sebastian reached for his sword.

Sebastian glared at Jace.

"Can you take the collar off?" Magnus asked, pointing to the collar that inhibited his magic.

Clary nodded. "Turn your head," she commanded.

Magnus turned his head, and Clary drew an open rune.

"Can you open a portal now, Clary?" Isabelle asked.

Clary knelt on the floor and drew a rune to open a portal.

"Will and Jem should go first. One of you is going to have to picture were you want to go," Clary instructed.

Will stood over the portal. The portal began to change and an institute came into view. Will and Jem stepped through.

Clary pictured the New York Institute. "Simon, Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus go through first. Sebastian, Jace, and I will follow."

Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, and Simon stepped through the portal. Before anyone could react, Sebastian grabbed his sword from Jace and ran through the portal, dragging Clary with him. Right before the portal closed Jace leapt through, following Sebastian and Clary wherever Sebastian had taken them.

Clary landed on hard dusty ground. Sebastian landed beside her. She rolled away from him. She saw Jace land where she had been moments before. Sebastian dodged around Jace, punching him in the stomach. He grabbed Clary and brought his sword up to her throat.

"Attempt to follow us and I'll kill her, Angel Boy," Sebastian snarled.

Jace was about to speak when another voice interrupted. "Who are you people and what are you doing on my land?" the new voice demanded.

Clary shifted her gaze to the side and saw a tall handsome cowboy pointing a rifle at them.

"What are you doing to that girl?" the cowboy yelled.

Before any of them could reply a shot rang out. Sebastian cried out in pain and his grip on Clary loosened. Clary ran out of his grip to Jace. She looked at Sebastian and saw that he had been shot in the shoulder. Sebastian ran at Clary, but Jace shoved her to the side. Sebastian collided with Jace and they started falling to the ground. Before they hit the ground, they disappeared.

"Jace!" Clary shouted.

#

 _ **I'm asking you,**_

 _ **To please review.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Josh, was distraught. His pet had gone missing and he was very concerned for him. Veeshkan was only a little thing. He was probably scared and alone. "My poor Veeshkan!" Josh wailed to Torgan.

"I know, Josh, I'm worried about Clary as well," Torgan tried to comfort him.

Josh wrinkled his nose. "Why did you name her Clary? It's such an odd name," he commented.

"It was the weirdest thing; she just kept pointing to herself and saying that word over and over again. She didn't respond to anything else, so I named her Clary," Torgan said. "What about Veeshkan? How did you come up with his name?"

"Veeshkan just seemed to suit him. Oh how I miss him. Always wanting to play," Josh lamented.

"Don't worry we'll find our pets and bring them home," Torgan promised. "We're already tracking them."

#

"Miss, are you alright?" the cowboy asked.

Clary was staring at the place Jace and Sebastian had disappeared.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Do you have a phone I could borrow? I need to call my friends," Clary said.

"The telephone hasn't reached us out here in the West yet, Miss," the cowboy said. "My name is Jeb."

"My name is Clary. What do you mean the telephone hasn't reached you yet?" Clary asked.

"Mr. Bell only invented the telephone two years ago. It hasn't had time to reach us out here in the West yet, Miss Clary," Jeb said.

"Two years ago? What year is this?" Clary asked.

"The year is 1878. Are you alright, Miss Clary? Maybe you should come to the house with me, so Caleb can check and make sure you're alright," Jeb suggested.

"I'm fine. Who's Caleb?" Clary asked.

"He's my brother, and he's a doctor. Are you sure you're alright? Maybe we should have Caleb check you out, just to make sure."

"I'm sure. I just need to find something. It's about the size of your index finger. Have you seen it?" Clary asked. She had dropped her stele when Sebastian tackled her through the portal.

"Is this it?" Jeb asked, holding up her stele.

"Yes!" Clary said and tried to grab it. Jeb pulled it out of her reach. "What are you doing?"

"I'll give back it back when you agree to let Caleb make sure you're alright," Jeb said.

"Fine. I'll let Caleb check me out," Clary conceded. She needed to get her stele so she could transport herself to the New York Institute. She hoped the people living there in 1878 would be able to help her get to London. She remembered Magnus saying that he had lived in London in 1878, and she needed him to do a tracking spell.

Jeb turned and made his way to a house. He walked up to the front porch and opened the door. He ushered Clary inside.

"Caleb, we've got a visitor!" Jeb shouted.

#

 _ **I'm asking you,**_

 _ **To please review.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Simon, Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus turned to wait for the others after they had gone through the portal. Instead of seeing Sebastian, Jace, and Clary come through though, they saw Sebastian rush at Clary and tackle her. They were going to go through the portal, but the portal disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Isabelle asked.

"Sebastian must have changed the destination of the portal," Magnus said.

"Where to?" Simon asked.

"Don't know," Magnus replied.

"How do we find them?" Alec asked.

"I can try to do a tracking spell, but depending on where the portal ended up, it might not work," Magnus said.

"It's our best shot," Simon said.

#

We've tracked down our pets," Josh said.

"Most of them anyway. We've found Clary, Veeshkan, Eshkar, Quimby, and T," Torgan said. Eshkar was Jace, Quimby was Will, and T was Jem.

"All that matters is that I've found Veeshkan. If Youkan, Tellmer, and Zeander want their pets back they can get them," Josh said. Youkan was the purplish blue wolf alien that had adopted Jace. Tellmer was the pink furred alien that had adopted Will, and Zeander was the orange furred alien that had adopted Jem.

"Can we view them on the view screen?" Zeander asked walking into the room.

"Yes," Torgan said, pulling up the images of their pets.

"I don't think I'll be taking my pet back. It looks like he has found a mate, and I don't want to separate them," Zeander said.

"Quimby is also interested in the female," Tellmar said. "I agree with Zeander. It would be better to leave them together."

"OK. Josh, Youkan, and I will be the only ones getting our pets back then," Torgan said.

"What about the others?" Josh asked.

"The others pets seem to have disappeared. We can't find them," Torgan replied.

"Oh, well it's time to get our pets back," Josh said.

#

"We've been called to Idris," Alec said.

"All of us? Including Simon and Magnus?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes, we'll be leaving tomorrow," Alec replied.

"I'll have to start packing," Magnus said.

"I'm going to have to find something to eat before I can go," Simon said.

#

 _ **I'm asking you,**_

 _ **To please review.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Clary saw another cowboy, this one a little smaller than the first.

"Hi, I'm Caleb," Caleb introduced himself to Clary.

"Clary," Clary replied.

"I think you should check her out to make sure she is alright. When she arrived she got a nasty hit to the head," Jeb said.

Caleb smiled a friendly smile. "Come sit down while I fetch my doctor's tools," he said, leading her to a living room.

Clary sat down on a couch and Jeb sat opposite her on a chair. "So tell me, how did you get here and who were those boys?" Jeb asked.

"The boy with the pale hair was my brother, Sebastian, and the other boy was my friend, Jace," Clary said.

"Why did your brother attack you?" Jeb asked, confused.

"He's evil. I don't really want to talk about it," Clary said, trying to dissuade any further questions.

"I hope you aren't bothering Miss Clary, Jeb," Caleb said, his voice slightly disapproving as he came back into the room.

"I wasn't bothering Miss Clary. Did you feel bothered, Miss Clary," Jeb asked, his tone teasing.

"No, I was not bothered," Clary replied, amused.

"See, not bothering anyone," Jeb said, teasingly.

Caleb made a hmmph sound and sat down next to Clary. "Let's start with your pulse," Caleb said, taking hold of Clary's wrist and pulled out his watch. Clary sat quietly as Caleb took her pulse. When he was finished, he pulled out a thick bamboo stick about a foot long. There was a rounded cup on both ends of the stick. "I'm just going to listen to your heart and breathing," Caleb explained, as he set the watch aside and moved the stethoscope – at least that's what Clary guessed it was based on how Caleb was using it – to her chest. He told Clary to take deep breaths. After that he moved behind her and did the same thing.

"You seem to be alright. I'm just going to check your head now. Do you feel any pain?" Caleb asked.

"No," Clary replied.

Caleb looked at her head, running his hands over it.

"I have to say you are perfectly alright," Caleb announced.

"Good," Clary said and turned to Jeb. "Can I have my thing back now?"

Jeb pulled it out and handed it to her. "Do you want to stay for dinner, Miss Clary? It's getting dark outside, and I don't think it would be a good idea to go traipsing about at this time of night. You can spend the night and head out in the morning."

"OK," Clary agreed.

#

 _ **I'm asking you,**_

 _ **To please review.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

It was around midnight. Jeb and Caleb had showed Clary to a spare room, and she waited until she knew they were asleep. When she was sure they were asleep she got up and took out her stele. Clary moved to the wall and started drawing a rune to open a portal. She pictured the New York Institute and hoped it looked similar enough in 1878 to the way it looked in her time.

Clary watched as the portal changed. The New York Institute came into view and she stepped through. She stood outside the Institute. Clary walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. She heard someone on the other side, and the door swung open. Clary saw a woman with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yeah. Can I come in?" Clary replied.

The woman looked Clary over. Seeing that Clary was a shadowhunter, she took a step back to let Clary into the Institute.

"Why is it you came here?" the woman asked. "I didn't think there were any other shadowhunters in New York other than the shadowhunters that live at the Institute."

"There aren't. I was traveling with a friend when we were attacked. My friend was taken, so I decided to come here," Clary explained. "I need your help to get to London."

"Why do you need to get to London?" the woman asked. "I'm Helen Hightower, by the way."

"Oh, sorry I'm Clary," Clary introduced herself. "I need to get to London because there is someone there who can help me find my friend."

#

Jace was lying in a basement, although to him it seemed more like a dungeon. When he and Sebastian had tumbled to the ground, Sebastian had used his ring to portal them away. Sebastian had meant to grab Clary, but Jace had stepped between them. Sebastian had knocked Jace out. The next thing Jace knew, he was locked in a dungeon. He hadn't seen Sebastian, or anyone else, in his time locked away. Jace hoped Clary was alright, and that she had been able to get home.

#

Will, Jem, and Tessa were in the training room when they heard a knock at the Institute door. Charlotte and Henry were out, and Jessamine had taken Sophie and Thomas when she went out shopping.

"I guess it's up to one of us to answer that," Will said.

They walked to the front door and Will opened it. In front of Will stood a small red headed girl who they hadn't seen in about a year.

"Well look who it is, Jem," Will said.

"Clary, it's been a while. How are you doing?" Jem greeted.

Clary looked nervous. "I need your help finding Magnus," she said. "Wait, what do you mean it's been a while? I just saw you a few days ago."

"What you call a few days, we call a year," Will said, brightly. "Now, why do you need to find Magnus?"

"I'll explain later," Clary said, shifting her eyes to Tessa.

It was obvious to Will that Clary didn't want Tessa around when she explained.

"Tessa, if you could give us a moment. Perhaps you could continue practicing what we showed you in the training room. We'll be back up in a few minutes," Jem said. He had also noticed Clary's reluctance to speak in front of Tessa.

"Can we go inside?" Clary asked.

#

 _ **I'm asking you,**_

 _ **To please review.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Jace was lying in the dungeon – he really didn't have any place to go – when Sebastian came.

"I see your awake, Little Brother," Sebastian drawled.

"I've been awake for hours, now. And I'm not little. I'm the same height as you," Jace replied.

"We can get down to business," Sebastian said, seemingly not having heard anything Jace just said.

#

"You're saying that Sebastian has kidnaped Jace?" Jem asked.

"Yes, and now I need you to help me find Magnus so that he can help me find Jace," Clary continued to explain.

Will and Jem had taken Clary to the library. She had told them about the events that had happened after their departure from the ship. Excluding how they traveled through time.

"I can take you to Magnus," Will offered.

"That would be great. The sooner I can find Jace, the better," Clary said.

"While you guys find Magnus, I'm going to find Tessa," Jem said.

"Just please don't tell her anything," Clary pleaded.

"I won't. Remember I swore on the angel that I wouldn't tell anyone," Jem reassured.

#

"Is the portal ready?" Alec asked Magnus.

"Just a few seconds," Magnus mumbled, lost in concentration. "Now it's ready!"

"Good, everybody picture Idris and step through," Alec instructed.

They all stepped through the portal.

"This isn't Idris," Simon pointed out.

"Very astute, Sherman," Magnus said.

"It's Simon," Simon said.

"Where are we?" Isabelle asked.

"London," Magnus replied. "In about 1878."

"You're saying we traveled through time? How do you know?" Alec asked.

"I know because what I can see of the city looks like it's 1878," Magnus replied.

"Oh, what do we do now," Isabelle asked.

"We find…" Magnus began when he saw a small red headed girl with bright green eyes round the corner. "Clary!"

"Magnus?" Clary asked, then looked at the others. "I thought you guys got home safely.

"We did. We were on our way to Idris… I'll explain the whole thing later. What are you doing here?" Magnus said.

"This is where the portal sent Jace, Sebastian, and me. I was just looking for you," Clary said.

"Well now that I've helped you find Magnus, I really must be going," Will said.

"Thanks for helping," Clary said.

Will nodded his head and walked away.

 **#**

 **I'm asking you,**

 **To please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

"What happened to you guys? How did you get here?" Clary asked, once Will was gone.

"We were called to Idris. When we went through the portal to get there, we ended up here instead," Simon said. "How did you get here?"

"When Sebastian tackled me through the portal and Jace followed, we ended up on some ranch or farm out west. Sebastian, Jace and, I fought. One of the cowboys that owned the land shot Sebastian in the shoulder. Sebastian tried to kidnap me, but Jace got in the way and he and Sebastian disappeared," Clary explained. "Now we need to find Jace."

"Do you have anything of Jace's?" Magnus asked.

"No, but when the cowboy shot Sebastian some of his blood got on my shirt," Clary responded.

"That works. Wherever Sebastian is, Jace will probably be nearby. I'll just need your shirt," Magnus said.

"You can't have it. I don't exactly have anything on under it," Clary said.

"I can't do the tracking spell without your shirt," Magnus said.

Clary sighed. "Alec, give me your jacket," Clary said.

"Why?" Alec asked.

"Because you're the only one who is wearing a jacket, and I can't exactly walk around without a shirt," Clary explained.

Alec pulled off his jacket and handed it to Clary.

"Thanks. Can you guys turn around now," Clary asked.

They turned around. Clary looked around to see if anyone else was watching. When she didn't see anyone, she pulled her shirt over her head and quickly put on Alec's jacket. It was way too big, and it made Clary feel like she was small child.

"OK, you guys can turn back around. Here's my shirt, Magnus," Clary said.

The others turned, and Magnus took Clary's shirt from her. Blue sparks shot from Magnus's fingers as he did the spell. Magnus started walking gesturing for the others to follow. They had walked for about half an hour when Magnus stopped and pointed to a building.

"He's in there," Magnus said.

"How do we get in?" Alec asked.

"We could try going through the door," Clary suggested.

#

 **I'm asking you,**

 **To please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus made their way into the building.

"Where do we go now?" Alec asked in a hushed voice.

Magnus pointed down a hallway. They walked down it, and Magnus stopped in front of a door.

"He's in here," Magnus whispered.

"Clary pulled out her stele and drew a rune on the door. A window appeared and they looked through it. All they saw was darkness and a light at the end. All of a sudden they heard a scream. Clary quickly drew an open rune. When the door opened, she saw a set of stairs. She flew down them as fast as she could, the others right behind her. When they reached the bottom, they saw Jace chained to the wall and Sebastian standing in front of him with a bloody dagger. Sebastian turned and smiled at them.

"Jace! Let him go, Sebastian," Clary commanded.

Instead of letting Jace go, Sebastian rushed at Clary and the others. Before any of them could react, Sebastian grabbed Clary around the waist, and they disappeared.

"No!" Jace tried to shout.

#

Clary and Sebastian landed in another room. This one well furnished. There was a couch and a recliner sitting in the middle of the room. In one corner there was a lamp casting a soft glow over the room. Mounted to the wall was a large painting.

Sebastian slammed Clary against the wall. She let out a small yelp of pain.

"Let me go, Sebastian," Clary demanded.

"No, you are my sister," Sebastian said.

Before Clary could say anything else he brought his mouth down on hers. Clary struggled.

Suddenly they heard, "VEESHKAN?!"

Sebastian pulled his face away from Clary's. His eyes were as big as saucers, almost popping out of his head.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Sebastian mumbled.

He took off for the door. Just as he exited the room a purple furred arm reached out and scooped him up. Josh walked into the room, and Clary saw him hug Sebastian to his chest, placing kisses all over his face and hair. Behind him Torgan came in. He rushed over to Clary and picked her up. He also hugged her gently to his chest and nuzzled her hair.

"Stop! Let me go!" Sebastian shrieked, and Clary giggled.

Clary felt the same tingling sensation she had felt when she was first transported aboard the space ship. Clary found herself in a room on the space ship. She saw her friends were also there. The aliens picked up their pets and carried them out of the room.

#

 **I'm asking you,**

 **To please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

The aliens took them to the infirmary. Youkan set Jace down on one of the beds and called for the doctor. The doctor picked up a devise and ran it over Jace's wounds. The wounds closed up almost instantly. After the doctor was finished healing Jace, he scanned the rest of them. When he had determined that none of the others were wounded, he spoke to the aliens.

The aliens had taken them back to their suites. When Torgan and Josh reached their suite, they carried Clary and Sebastian into the kitchen. They each held their pets while they prepared Clary's and Sebastian's food.

When they were done, they carried Clary and Sebastian to the living room along with the food and sat down on the couch. They held their pets in their laps and began feeding them.

After Clary and Sebastian had eaten, the aliens took them to their respective rooms. Torgan walked over to his bed and settled down on it, nestling Clary to his chest, purring. They both fell asleep quickly.

#

When Josh walked into his room he strode over to his bed and laid down on it, cuddling Sebastian to his chest. Sebastian tried to pull away, but Josh wouldn't let him. Sebastian wriggled trying to get out of his grip.

"Ishtis hoqiv chee, Veeshkan. Ishis zzzz chee," Josh said, hugging Sebastian tighter to his chest, so he couldn't move.

Eventually, Sebastian fell asleep to the sound of Josh's purring.

#

The next morning Sebastian was woken by the sound of running water. Josh came into the room and walked towards Sebastian. Sebastian scrambled off the bed and ran for the door. Josh grabbed him and carried him into the bathroom, chuckling the whole way.

After his bath, Josh dressed Sebastian in another ridiculous outfit. This outfit had pink camouflage pants and a bright yellow shirt. Josh carried Sebastian into the living room and set him on the couch next to Clary. She looked at him and started giggling.

"Josh does not have any since for fashion does he?" Clary remarked when her giggling had slowed.

Sebastian just glared at her.

Josh and Torgan came back over to them from the kitchen and started feeding them. When they were finished, Josh pulled a collar and leash from his pocket. He placed the collar around Sebastian's neck and attached the leash. Sebastian looked over at Clary and saw that she had also been collared.

They left the room and met up with the others. They walked along behind the aliens as they were led to the park.

"I think I know how to get away from the aliens and not have them be able to follow us," Magnus said.

"How?" Sebastian asked, quickly.

Magnus glanced at him, untrustingly, but answered the question. "I believe that if we are in Idris the aliens won't be able to track us."

"Why won't they be able to track us?" Jace asked.

"The same reason mundanes can't enter Idris. The demon towers block there sensors," Magnus explained.

"How do you know all this?" Clary asked.

"The alien who adopted me seemed very confused about something. He kept scanning me. Eventually, I saw that he was looking at some sort of tracking system. It looked a lot like the radar mundanes use," Magnus explained.

"How do we get to Idris?" Simon asked.

"Clary creates a portal," Mangus replied.

#

 **Alien's Lexicon**

 **Alien words:**

 **English meaning:**

 **Jinko**

 **Come**

 **Heesh**

 **Hush, be quiet, shush**

 **Veeshkan**

 **Sebastian's alien name**

 **Feesht**

 **Stop**

 **Sheeller**

 **Touch**

 **Wu**

 **Your**

 **Fellderhined**

 **Collar**

 **Wendering**

 **Growling**

 **Charclay**

 **Fetch**

 **Twrilogu Shemprocilo**

 **I am a big boy**

 **Ishtis**

 **It isn't**

 **Hoqiv**

 **Play**

 **Chee**

 **Time**

 **Ishis**

 **It is**

 **Zzzz**

 **Sleep**

 _ **I'm asking you,**_

 _ **To please review.**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

"I still have my stele," Clary said.

The others looked at her.

"How did you keep your stele?" Isabelle asked.

"Last night Torgan was so preoccupied by my return that he didn't search me. This morning I hid it before he woke up," Clary explained.

"Do you have it on you?" Alec asked.

"Yes," Clary replied.

"Good, open a portal," Sebastian commanded.

"Not right now with the aliens right there," Clary said, gesturing to the aliens.

"Why not?" Simon asked.

"Because I don't want to hurt them by running off right under their noses. They're just so sweet and caring, especially Josh," Clary said.

"Sweet? You think Josh is sweet? Do you have any idea what he has done to me?" Sebastian asked, his voice rising.

"He's taken care of you like a devoted pet owner does. He has loved you and tried to make you as happy as you could be. It's not his fault he doesn't know we aren't pets," Clary said.

"OK, we'll wait tell they aren't around," Jace said.

#

A few days later they were in the park when the porcupine aliens attacked again. The ship had shaken and one of the dog aliens had stumbled and fallen. As he landed hit his arm against something, and it had broken. The other aliens rushed him away. Josh paused and made a motion to stay, then left, hurrying after the other aliens.

When they were alone Clary pulled out her stele and drew a rune to open a portal. She pictured Idris. Before anyone could do anything, Sebastian ran passed them and leapt through. Clary and the others quickly followed. On the other side of the portal they found themselves in a green field. They didn't see Sebastian anywhere.

"Where did he go?" Simon asked.

"Don't know," Jace said.

"Did he still have his ring?" Magnus asked.

"I don't remember. I think maybe he did," Clary replied.

"Then he could be anywhere," Jace said.

#

"I don't understand where he could have gone! Who would take him?!" Josh wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Shh, we'll search for him. We'll search and we won't stop searching until we find him and the others. It will be alright," Torgan tried to comfort.

Josh just cried harder, curling up into a ball on his bed. There was no other pain like losing your pet.

#

As the days past, Josh continued grieving for his lost pet. One day Youkan walked into Josh and Torgan's suite. "We've found him," Youkan said, hesitantly.

"You have?" hope filled Josh's voice.

"There's a 'but' to that statement. What is it?" Torgan asked.

"He's passed away," Youkan said softly, compassionately.

"How?" Josh asked, choking on his tears.

"I don't know, but the others were burning his body. It's how they honor their dead," Youkan explained.

Josh curled into an even tighter ball, and his sobs grew even louder.

 **The End**

#

 _ **I'm asking you,**_

 _ **To please review.**_


End file.
